revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Grief
Grief is the 21st episode of Season 1 and the 21st episode overall. Summary A painful loss forges a stronger bond between Emily and Jack, the death of an old beloved friend once linking them in Emily's former life. Victoria forms a new alliance that could seal Conrad’s fate, and Charlotte sets out on a vendetta of her own with Declan as her target. Emily begins laying her final plans down on the table as the season draws to a riviting close. Recap Emily is determined to hunt down the white-haired man who killed her father. This unnamed killer actually makes an appearance in the offices of Grayson Global. He lets Conrad know that he’s become a bad asset for his employers. Emily plans to create a reason for Whitey to surface again. Then she’s going to track him down to make him pay for his crimes. Emily sends Conrad a video of her and Daniel asleep in her bedroom. She leads him to believe it’s a subtle threat from the white-haired man. Conrad takes the bait. He sets up a meeting in Brooklyn. Emily’s attempts to be at the rendezvous are thwarted by Daniel. He insists that she sit down with Ashley to hear her pitch for their wedding, which has suddenly become more of a PR stunt. Emily has no choice but ask Nolan to pinch hit. Daniel presents a cheque for a million dollars to Jack. He insists it’s a chance for him to do some good, but Jack knows this is blood money to keep his mouth shut. He considers starting a charity with the loot. Perhaps it’s something he could do with Emily. It’s obvious he cares about her. So does Nolan. That’s why he does surveillance on the white-haired man as requested. Nolan can’t hear Conrad lay out the threatening contingency plan he has if any harm comes to his family, but he does follow Whitey when the meeting ends. Emily gets into a big fight with Daniel as the meeting with Ashley ends abruptly. Now she’s free to go after the white-haired man. Nolan knows she intends to kill him. That’s why he sends her to the wrong address. Nolan’s Aunt Carole lets Emily know that he is only trying to protect her. He’s trying to give her options other than murder. Nolan shows up at the white-haired man’s house disguised as a cable guy. He cons his way inside the home filled with hundreds of clocks to install a hidden camera. It’s obvious that the white-haired man doesn’t completely buy what’s happening even though he allows Nolan to leave. Victoria tries to get the ball rolling again in the stalled SEC investigation of Grayson Global. She pays a visit to Conrad at his Manhattan apartment. Two things catch her attention. The first is the de Kooning painting in the foyer. The second is the presence of her old friend, Lydia, dressed in next to nothing. Later, Victoria takes a knife to the de Kooning, as it’s a forgery. It’s also the place where Conrad is hiding evidence that could destroy him. Victoria assures Lydia that she’ll have the immunity she’s already enjoying as long as she plays ball. Declan comes home to the Stoweaway with Jamie, a pretty prep school classmate who is originally from Yonkers. The two of them are working on an Econ project. The homework assignment gets put on hold when a worried Jack needs help looking for Sammy. The old dog has been sick lately. Jack gets a call from Emily. Sammy used up all of his strength to make his way to her front porch. He’s in bad shape. Jack needs to get over there - pronto. Charlotte’s therapist wants to have a sit-down session with the entire family. Conrad arrives and goes off on his wife about her recent theft. Victoria plants the seed that perhaps Lydia is the one betraying him. The entire scene sends Charlotte fleeing from all the drama. She heads over to the Stoweaway to the one person who’s always been straight with her. Too bad she gets the wrong idea, believing that Declan has already moved on with Jamie. Charlotte is gone before Declan can explain. She’s off to score some drugs from a street dealer. Jack knows Sammy is dying. He doesn’t have it in him to say goodbye to his best friend in the world. He breaks down sobbing. Emily is also in tears as she recalls happier days when Sammy was just a puppy. It was a time when her dad was still alive. It was a time when a little boy named Jack was best friends with a little girl named Amanda. She never forgot those days. Neither did Sammy. That’s why, even after all these years, he still managed to find his way home. It’s a heartbreaking scene as Sammy passes away. Jack and Emily console each other with hugs. This leads to a passionate kiss that’s observed by Ashley, who happens to be peeking in through the front window. Later, Jack digs a grave for Sammy on the beach. He asks Emily what the two of them are going to do now. Clearly, she has no idea. Tears stream down her face as she digs more of the grave while Jack heads off to get Sammy. Daniel threatens to sever all ties with his mother if she goes through with her plans to destroy his father. Victoria later gives the incriminating evidence she has on Conrad to her son. Daniel lets his dad know that his mother took the bait. An eavesdropping Victoria is saddened by the choice he’s made. Emily is also listening in via video camera. When Daniel to comes home, she can’t take her eyes off the briefcase that now holds enough evidence to clear her father’s name and bring down the Graysons. Before Daniel arrives, Emily has a chat with Nolan on the phone. She thanks him for intervening earlier today. She thanks him for being a good friend. Nolan then checks out his handiwork by dialing up the video stream of the white-haired man in his house. Something’s off. The clocks in the home don’t show the right time. This is a recording. An arm violently wraps around Nolan’s neck. The white-haired man strangles Nolan, who fights to breathe. The attacker is just too strong. Nolan takes one last gasp for air before his body eventually goes limp. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *James Morrison as White Haired Man *Michael Reilly Burke as Agent John McGowen *Tess Harper as Carole Miller *Rachel Katherine DiPillo as Jaime Cardaci *Marcus Giamatti as Dr Ray Clemons *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Ed Corbin as Bull *Nicholas Stargel as young Jack Porter *Thomas Daniel as Dealer Quotes :Emily: There might be a place for kindness and fairness but this is definitely not one of them. ---- :Jack: You think I don't see right through this? :Daniel: See through what Porter? It's a check not a shoe bomb. ---- :Emily: I will never forget. I will never forgive. ---- :Emily: For most the final stage of grief is acceptance but for me, grief is a life sentence without clemency. ---- :Charlotte: Mom, what have you done now? :Victoria: Nothing I wouldn't do again. ---- :Ashley: Please don't say you're sorry. You so clearly are not. ---- :Nolan: This is getting kinkier and creepier by the moment. ---- :Victoria: Lydia, ever the opportunist, I see. ---- :Conrad: You look like a demonic succubus. ---- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 1 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge - 1x21 - Grief - Promo "Full HD"|Revenge 1x21 Promo Revenge 1x21 Sneak Peek (3) "Grief" HD|Revenge 1x21 Sneak Peek Revenge 1x21 "Grief" Sneak Peek|Revenge 1x21 "Grief" Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 1x21 "Grief"|Revenge 1x21 "Grief" Revenge 1x21 Sneak Peek (4) "Grief" HD|Revenge 1x21 Sneak Peek (4) Pictures Digging-a-grave.jpg Grieving-a-loss 266x349.jpg Nolan-at-work.jpg Nolan-undercover.jpg Surveilling-a-scene.jpg Nolan-with-a-mustache.jpg Trivia *This episode was initially entitled Fear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes